Using a standard software development kit (SDK) to write applications in certain closed development environments can be tedious work. This type of application development often requires developers to: be familiar with the ins and outs of the programming languages, read through large quantities of documentation to understand what features to use, and repeatedly debug and compile their code to test it until they achieve what they want. This process wastes valuable computing resources, developer and computing time, and has numerous opportunities for human error.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.